Not Gonna Get Us
by Madison.CheekyFee.Webb
Summary: This Is The Story About Touko Meeting N For The First Time, She Loved Him, N Captured Her Heart
1. Touko And N On The Cruise Ship 1

I found a room on the cruise ship, it also has a balcony for us, let's go in and unpack Touko, wow look at that big bed and that walk in wardrobe, i dragged N to the wardrobe and i shut the door, it's very dark in here Touko, maybe there is a light switch around here somewhere, N's hand was feeling around for the light switch, the light came on after N switched it on, what is that in the wardrobe, it looks like a spider, Touko it is, the insect came to Touko and it crawled up my leg, are you ok Touko, no N it's on my leg, quick get it off, N crouched down and picked the spider off my leg, let's still unpack, we went to unpack our clothes to put in the wardrobe, i then went on the balcony, N comes out and laid his soft hand on my shoulder, shall we eat now Touko, yeah N let's eat, let me just get dressed first N, hmm N what shall i wear, a long dress with high shoes, good idea, i wore a long dress with high heels, oh Touko you look stunning, now what about you, i'll just wear a suit with leather shoes, let's go Touko, i hooked my arm in his


	2. Touko And N On The Cruise Ship 2

When we finished eating, we went back to our room, i went out on the balcony and my long dress flowed in the wind, while N was getting changed into his pj's, he came out by my side and looked up at the night sky, his hand reached for my hand, when i wasn't looking, Touko go and get into your pj's, i went inside and got changed into my pj's, when i was getting dressed, i felt dizzy and hot, i collapsed to the floor, N turned his head around, and saw me lying on the floor, he walked towards me, got on his knees and lifted my head up with his hand, Touko what happened, i felt unwell N, i collapsed on the floor when i was getting into my pj's, N puts his hand on my forehead, Touko you have a temperature and got a fever, you're burning up, here i'll carry you, he picked me up and took me to bed, he put the covers over me, i'll get a cold cloth for your forehead, he puts a cold cloth gently on my head, can you take your tablet for me Touko, i nodded, good let me go and get it for you, he came back with a tablet and a cup of ice cold water, swallow the tablet with the water, i took the tablet out of his hand and swallowed, then i drank ice cold water N had got for me, my hands are still shaking, you better do it N, he brought the cup to my lips and i began to take a sip of water, feeling better Touko, yeah i'm fine N, he sat on our bed, i sat up and put my soft hand on his back, N turns his head around, Touko you're better, yeah i am better N, get some rest i'm coming to bed now, N got into bed, i huddled against him putting my hands on his warm chest


	3. Touko And N On The Cruise Ship 3

Morning arrives, Touko wake up, i heard N whisper, making me shiver to the core, he loomed over me, and put his hand on my cheek, my eyes fluttered open, oh N you're already up, i sure am Touko, i got out of bed and hugged him, then i walked out to the balcony, i pulled out the little cube that N gave me, he then walked behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, and rested his chin on my shoulder, causing me to flinch, i put the little cube back in my pocket, and pulled out a pokeball containing a Pikachu, i called it out, he climbed on my shoulder, then a Amoonguss came and fired Stun Spore at Pikachu, making it sick, i took him off my shoulder, and cradled him, N my Pikachu's sick, he puts a hand on my Pikachu's forehead, Touko it must be the Stun Spore, that made him feel unwell, i know i'll call out my friends to help him feel so much better, so N called out his Pokemon friends to help him out,


	4. Touko And N On The Cruise Ship 4

Four of his Pokemon friends came out and helped Pikachu get better, thanks N for helping Pikachu, one of the Pokemon friends came up and nuzzled against N's leg, he crouched down and started petting Purrloin, hey let's get back to our room, it's getting dark soon, he stopped petting it, and we walked back to the room, until Purrloin started following us, hey N why is Purrloin following us, i don't know Touko, maybe it just likes me too much, or maybe it helped Pikachu, Purrloin came up and started to nuzzle up against N's leg again, the Pokemon put it's paws on his leg, N i think Purrloin wants to come to our room with us, you sure Touko, yes that's why Purrloin keeps nuzzling your leg, well of course it can come with us Touko, you ready Purrloin, Purrloin climbed up on to N's shoulder, it nuzzled N's cheek, Three more of his friends came up and nuzzled N's and Touko's leg, now i can't take all three of you as well, aww come on N, let them come with us, oh ok Touko, Two of his friends climbed up on Touko's shoulders, and one on N's shoulder, lets walk back to our room, we're here Touko, all of N's friends played in their room, i sat down and one of them hopped on my lap, N sat down next to me and Purrloin came on his lap and laid there, bedtime Touko, i went into the bathroom and got changed into my pj's, while i was, i felt dizzy and collapsed to the floor, i passed out, N did not notice where i was, there N saw me on the floor in the bathroom passed out, oh no Touko, N ran over and was on his knees, picking me up, he took me to bed and pulled the quilt over me, N got upset about how i passed out, tear's ran down his cheek, and onto my cheek, then something happened, my eyes fluttered open, "N, what happened, I said weakly, Touko you passed out, i saw you on the bathroom floor, i sat up and N put his hand on my back, i felt him touching me, i got out of bed, N i need to get something to eat, what do you want Touko, i'll get it for you, cake N if you don't mind, of course Touko, N went to fetch Touko some cake, when he came back with the cake, Touko ate it all up


	5. Touko And N On The Cruise Ship 5

I'm finished N, oh that was quick Touko, he came over and took my plate, now get some rest, i coming to bed, i went to bed, N came in after me, i turned myself round so we were facing eachother, i huddled real close to N, he wraps his arms around me, N bends his head down towards me and gave me a kiss, i returned that kiss, we broke afterwards, i turned so my back was facing N, morning arrives, Touko wake up, i'm still asleep N, wake me up later, N reached over me and planted a soft kiss on my cheek, wake up sweetheart, not now N, i woke up and walked over to the balcony, my hair flowing in the wind, N came up behind me and put his hand softly on my shoulder, his hair flying in the wind, i went back inside, N followed and said to me, Touko i gotta go home i'm sorry, N packed up his clothes but i stopped him and said please stay don't go, oh fine i'll stay anything for you Touko, yay N's staying with me, N unpacks his clothes, when he was unpacking, i came up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist, causing him to flinch, Purrloin jumped on our bed and nuzzled N's hand, not now Purrloin i'm busy, i'll play with you later ok, here honey i'll finish unpacking your clothes while you play with Purrloin, but Touko i said i'll play with Purrloin later, no buts just play with Purrloin


	6. Touko And N On The Cruise Ship 6

N played with Purrloin, while Touko unpacks N's clothes, Touko will you play with Purrloin, i just gotta make a quick phone call, ok N i'll play with Purrloin, while you make a phone call, Touko plays with Purrloin and N pulls out his phone to make a call, when he was finished with the call, i went back to unpacking his clothes and he went back to playing with Purrloin, when i was finished unpacking his clothes, and putting his suitcase under our bed, i went to the kitchen to get a drink, when there was a knock on the door, N went to open the door, and saw a little child, hey Touko come here, what is it N, it's a little child, are you lost little one, the child came up to N and hugged his leg, the childs mother was in the hallway looking for her little one, there she saw her hugging N's leg, she came up to N, hi i'm May and this is Zoey my little girl, may we come in, Zoey nuzzled her face into N's leg, of course, Zoey and her Mom walked in, N closes the door, oh we didn't introduce ourselves, my name's N and this is Touko my wife, nice to meet you, well we best be going, are you coming for dinner, yes i'll bring Zoey along, what room are you staying in, room 115, what about you, room 106, that is nine doors away, we'll come down and see you, right see you later, bye now see you soon, N closes the door, i'm going to go and get changed N, but why Touko, we're going to visit them, ok Touko, i got dressed into a really long dress with high shoes, while N wears a suit, ready N yeah let's go Touko, walking out of the room, we went to room 106


	7. Touko And N On The Cruise Ship 7

When we got there, we knocked on the door, May opened the door and saw N and Touko, hi guys welcome, come on in. Zoey's asleep right now, i'll just go and get her, Zoey dear wake up, N and Touko are here to see you, really Mommy, yes they are, May lifted Zoey out of her cot and put her down carefully, Zoey walked out to the living room, her eyes became wide when she saw them, Zoey came to Touko and hugged her leg, she then did the same to N, Zoey has toy's to play with, Touko and i better be going, ok see you at dinner, Zoey say goodbye, bye N and Touko, see you later, we went back to room 115, when i felt dizzy, i collapsed, Touko what's the matter, i'm not well again N, i'll get May, N knocked on room 106, May opened the door again, oh hey N what's up, it's Touko, she's not feeling okay, May peeped her head around the door, oh no, quick bring her in, N went to get me, Touko i'm going to take you in ok, i nodded, N picked me up, and took me in, sit her down on a chair, i'll get something from the medicine cabinet, May came back in with some medicine and some water, here Touko take the medicine, N put the spoon into my mouth and i gulped the medicine down my throat, it tasted disgusting, here drink some water, N passed the bottle to me, my hands are still shaking, N you'd better do it, N brought the bottle to my lips and i took a sip of water, there feeling better, yes N i'm feeling better


	8. Touko And N On The Cruise Ship 8

We're going back now, thanks May, no problem if you need anything just call me, here i'll give you my number, see you later bye now, bye guys, N and i walked back to room 115, when we got back, i felt tired, N can i sleep on you, of course, N and i sat down, i got real close to him, N felt warm, i huddled near him, N wrapped his arms around me, i fell asleep, N took me to bed, undressed me, and put me in my pj's, N pulled the quilt over me, he got into his pj's and got into bed with me, N turned me around and pulled me into him, i put my hands on his chest, feeling the warmness, morning comes, N loomed over me, and whispered, Touko wake up, N planted a gentle kiss on my cheek, i put my hand on my cheek where he kissed me, N lovingly puts his hand on top of my hand, i opened my eyes, i looked up at N, good morning Touko, good morning to you N, i got up out of bed and got breakfast, i sat down in silence and ate, Touko i'm gonna visit May, wait here ok, i'll be right back, N walked out the door to room 106, when he got there, he knocked on the door, but no answer, N went back to our room, she's not in, i'll go back there later, i finished my breakfast N, he came over and took my bowl, N went to the sink and put the bowl in, he then went to the fridge and got me an orange juice, N came over and passed the glass of orange juice to me,


	9. Touko And N On The Cruise Ship 9

Here drink this Touko, i took the glass of orange juice from N's hand and drank it, i'm gonna visit May again to see if she's in, ok N see you later, N walked out the door to room 106 and knocked on the door, May opened the door and saw N standing there, oh hi N, can i come in, of course, N walked in the room, where is Touko, she's in our room, is Zoey awake, yeah she's awake, Zoey someone's here to see you, Zoey walked to the door and saw N, she ran over and hugged N's leg, he got down on both knees and started hugging her, Zoey crawled onto N's lap, he stood up, i better be going Touko's worried about me, ok N i'll see you and Touko later, i noticed N didn't come back, i was starting to get worried, N walked out the door and back to our room, he opened the door and i saw him standing there, i ran over and embraced N burying my face in his shirt, tears spilled down my cheek, N noticed i was crying, he soothed my back softly, calm down and stop crying Touko, it's ok i'm here, i was worried were you where, i went to visit May and Zoey, i'm gonna go back out on to the balcony, N followed behind me and put a warm hand softly on my shoulder


	10. Touko And N On The Cruise Ship 10

I could feel him standing really close to me and could feel N's touch, i turned around and fiddled with his necklace, you like my necklace Touko, yes N i do, i walked back in while N stayed out for a little bit longer, he held his necklace in his hand and looked at it, N turned his head around, Touko extended a hand out to him, but not before there was a knock on the door, i went to open the door, but N stopped me, Touko don't answer it, it might be a stranger, i don't want you kidnapped, i stood behind him and put my hands gently on his shoulders, N slowly walked towards the door and turned the handle to open the door, there in the light was a stranger, this person lunged at me, and kidnapped me, N help me, he has got me, N started running towards the stranger who held me captive, but the stranger was faster, N couldn't keep up with him, then he was gone, N went back to see May, knocking on her door, May opened the door, hi again N, you look sad what's the matter, someone took Touko, i'd tried to stop him, but he was faster, i couldn't keep up, then he and Touko disappeared, i need to rescue her, no matter what it takes, i'll have her back in my arms, i'll find you Touko


	11. Touko And N On The Cruise Ship 11

They haven't gone too far, besides we'll have to save Touko, N was down on his knees, he brought his hands to his face and started crying, May kneeled beside him and put her hand gently on N's shoulder, don't worry N we'll find her, i've shouldn't of open that door in the first place, then she wouldn't of got kidnapped, Touko i'm sorry, i should've known he was going to kidnap you, are you two related, yes Touko's my wife and she got carried by some stranger, i tried to protect her, but it was too late, meanwhile down in the basement of the ship, Touko was tied up with some rope and was trapped in a box with no windows on a chair, let me out of here, i want to see him, no boomed the voice, the stranger came out of the shadows, Ghetsis why did you kidnap me, because that way when N rescues you, i'll kill him, no you can't, why not Touko, because he's my husband


	12. Touko And N On The Cruise Ship 12

Meanwhile May and N were going on a mission to rescue Touko, we ran to the basement, when we were there, we found a box, N walked slowly to it and put his hand on the box, hey May i think Touko's in here, be careful N there's a stranger lurking about, this person came up behind us and put's a hand on May's back, N is someone behind me, no of course not May, well there is someone behind me, quick in a flash, this stranger kidnaps her, May extended her hand towards N, he runs after the stranger, stretching his hand out for May, once there hands were connected, N pulled May out of the grip as hard as he could, she thanked N for pulling her out of there, we walked back to the box, N puts his hand on the box, Touko i'm here don't be scared, N is that you, yes i'm here, N the stranger trapped me in here, i'll get you outta there, i walked over still connected to the chair, i pulled a pocket knife out and used it to cut the rope that was still on me, i was free, i put my hand on the box where N's was


	13. Touko And N On The Cruise Ship 13

Will i ever be free N, of course you will Touko because i'll get you outta there, watch out N, May stop him, she ran over to Ghetsis and used her fighting skills to get rid of him, wow she's tough, i know right, go on May you can do it, defeat him, with her final blow, she shot him out of the basement, N turned the handle and released Touko, N i thought i'd never see you again, Touko ran over to hug him, N hugged her back, i'm here now Touko, May thanks for getting rid of him, no problem Touko, let's head back shall we, yeah let's go, i took N's hand and all three of us walked back to the rooms


	14. Touko And N On The Cruise Ship 14

When we got back, someone was in our room, we opened the door, Zoey was asleep on our bed, we both exchanged glances, N will you wake her up, N walked over and picks Zoey up, cradling her in his arms, she's awake, Zoey's tiny hand was tugging his white shirt, N looked down at her, N passed Zoey to May, thank's N i'll take her back, N my tummy's big, what's going on with it, i'll get May, hey May come here quick, Touko's having her child, i need you to push Touko, i pushed as hard as i could, here it comes Touko, one more push, i can't May, get her something to drink, N walks over to the fridge to get Touko something to drink, he comes back with the drink in his hand, N passes the drink to me, i sipped the drink and gave one last push, yay congrats, Touko it's a boy, now this will hurt a little so don't move a muscle, there it's off, N want to name our son, what about Paul Harmonia, yeah what a great name, Paul Harmonia it is then, welcome to our room Paul, he and Zoey should be great friends right N, yeah they will be friends, Zoey say hello to Paul, hi Paul, Zoey and i need to go, it's way past her bedtime, come on sweetheart, say goodbye to N, Touko and Paul, bye guys, N closed the door after they're gone, i went out on to the balcony to get some air, N followed behind with our son and put's his hand softly on my shoulder, bedtime Touko go get into your pj's, i'm coming to bed now, i just need to put Paul to bed,


	15. Touko And N On The Cruise Ship 15

Morning arrives, N gets up and walks over to the balcony, feeling the fresh air, he went back in and loomed over me, wake up Touko, N gently blew air on my neck, i'll get up later N, if you don't i'll give you a tickle, N lifted the quilt off and tickled me, that tickles stop N, ok ok i'm up, good morning Touko had a good sleep, yes i did N what about you, yeah i had a good sleep as well, i'm gonna go and get dressed, ok Touko, i changed into something formal, like a t-shirt with jeans and high heels, what are you going to wear N, maybe a t-shirt with jeans and trainers, go get changed then N, he went to get changed, while i went out onto the balcony, feeling the fresh air made me calm down, then suddenly our room door opened, hey N did you open that door, no it was not me Touko, then who was it, i turned my head around to look out to sea


	16. Touko And N On The Cruise Ship 16

When someone came up behind me and put a cloth over my mouth, i couldn't breathe, i got caught, Touko are you alright, don't move i've got the girl, release her please i'm begging you, N help he's hurting me, don't worry Touko i'll get you outta there, tears ran down my face, i struggled to get out of the grip but i couldn't, it made me cry more, N watched in disbelief, he cried out to tell him to stop hurting me, he slowly released me, i ran to the bathroom, locking the door so N couldn't get in, N came up and put his hand on the door, Touko are you ok, no he hurt me N, i'm sorry i've should've known he was hurting you, those comforting words came through the door, i unlocked the door and hugged N, i was crying and clinging onto his shirt, oh why did he hurt me, i'm here Touko, N softly rubbed my back with his hand, making me calm down, then he charged towards me and grabbed me, picking me up, he took off with me, N ran after him, he caught up with the person and dragged me off


	17. Touko And N On The Cruise Ship 17

We ran back to the room, N locked the door so he wouldn't come back in, i sat on the floor with my hands on my face, N got down on both knees and gently took my hands away from my face, are you ok Touko, yeah i'm fine N, why did he grab me, i don't know but your safe now, N stood up and held his hand down at me, i softly took his hand and he pulled me up, we went out to the balcony still holding hands, i love you Touko, i love you too N, we both kissed, feeling his warm lips against mine, i wrapped my arms around his neck, N wrapped his arms round my waist, i felt like he was disappearing, and N was, he slipped away from me, N come back to me, i sat up and it was just a dream, i swung my legs round the bed and went out on the balcony quietly, not trying to wake N up, it was freezing cold outside, i shivered, N noticed where i was, he got out of bed and puts a hand on my shoulder, are you ok Touko you had a nightmare, come inside and tell me your nightmare, well the thing was that you slipped away from me, N i thought that you were going to disappear forever, i told you to come back, but you couldn't hear me, i really did miss you, oh Touko come here, N embraced me, not letting go, don't worry i'm not going anywhere, i'm gonna stay with you forever and ever, i'll never leave you Touko, let's get back to bed, N and i went back to bed, morning arrives, wake up Touko,


	18. Touko And N On The Cruise Ship 18

Maybe later N, please Touko, oh alright i'm getting up, i sat up and N puts his hand on my back, i swing my legs over the side of the bed, i stood up and walked over to the balcony, N followed behind me and put his hand on my shoulder, i felt his gentle touch warming me up, i turned around and put my hand on N's chest, i walked back in, while N stayed outside, he looked up at the sky and saw something moving towards him, hey Touko come here, what is it N, there's something in the sky, what could it be, it came crashing down onto their balcony and landed at N's feet, it looks like a ball, open it and see what's in there, N got down on both knees and opened the ball, when something jumped straight at him and landed on his face, Touko can you get this thing off me, Touko walked over to N, got on her knees and picked this thing off his face, it went on her hand, it's a little Joltik, but what would it be doing inside a ball, maybe that's where it live's, maybe your right, Joltik hopped from Touko's hand and onto N's shoulder, my what a cute Pokemon, careful N it could shock you, we both stood up and walked back in, i sat on my bed while N played with Joltik on the floor, i walked over to him, N turned his head and looked at me, what's up Touko, nothing just wanted to see what you were doing, oh ok, i extended my hand down to help him up, N took my hand and i pulled him up, thanks Touko


	19. Touko And N On The Cruise Ship 19

You're welcome N, where shall we go now, there's a pool Touko, let's go there then N, ok whatever you say, i'll get changed into my swimming costume, i got changed into my costume, what about you N, i'll wear swimming shorts, we put our clothes back on over our costumes, then we went to the swimming pool, when we got there, it was closed, oh i can't believe it's closed, well we have to go back to our room then, ok N, when we got back to our room, someone was in there, N opened the door and peeked in, Touko stay behind me and put your hands on my shoulders, i put my hands on N's shoulders, we walked in, i didn't let go of his shoulders, N turned the light on, and standing out on our balcony, was a stranger, he turned his head around to look at us, then he walked slowly towards us, we took a step back, i ran out of the room, but the stranger ran after me, and caught me, N help me, he ran after the stranger, and pulled me away, he held me close in his arms, i loved the way he felt so strong, i never wanted him to leave, i wanted him to stay here holding me, i missed him, thanks for saving me N, no problem Touko, i'll stay with you forever, i'll never leave you Touko, oh N those words are comforting, why thank you Touko, N embraced me, never letting go, i cried into his shirt, i can't believe the stranger got me, but you rescued me, shhh Touko it's ok, his hand softly comforts my back, making me calm down, i looked up at N


	20. Touko And N On The Cruise Ship 20

N looked down at me, my eyes were still teary from all that crying, but i calmed down after that, thanks to N, i went out onto the balcony, N came out and took his necklace off, and put it round my neck, here a little something to remember me by, he went back in, packed his clothes and left me, i looked round the room only to find out that it was empty, no more N to look after me, and no more N to help me when a stranger comes and takes me away, i went to see May on my own, i knocked on the door, she opened the door, and saw me crying, hey Touko what's the matter, N left to go back home, i was on my knees with my hands on my face, i'll leave you alone for a couple of minutes, she shuts the door, i was crying about N leaving, then a figure walked towards me slowly and got down on both knees, he then gently take my hands away from my face, when i looked up i saw tea green hair, we both stood up, he still held my hands, then he turned around and walked off, don't go please, he then stopped, i came up behind him and put my hand on his shoulder, please stay i miss you, but then he slipped away from me, my hand slipped off his shoulder, Touko i gotta go, i'm sorry, but wait, it get's so lonely, being on my own, no one to hold me, oh i need you here, but it was too late, he was gone, i was on my knees, crying for him to come back, but no answer, i went back to the room and shut the door, just as i was, a foot was wedged in the door, i opened it again, and standing there in the light, with tea green hair was N


	21. Touko And N On The Cruise Ship 21

Oh N you came back, sure did Touko, why did you leave me though N, because i needed a better life so that's why i left you Touko, i miss you if you left me, my head tilt's down, N looked at me with guilt, he walked over and lifted my head up to look at him, i left you because i didn't want you to get hurt Touko, i started crying, N embraced me not letting go, i clung onto his shirt, we broke apart afterwards, i need to go Touko, but why, i want you to stay, i want you hold me, Touko farewell, N wait don't go, he stopped, i'm not going to leave you forever, oh N you're not, no of course not, i'll stay if you want me to, my hand reached for his shoulder, but i couldn't reach, i fell on my knees, covering my face with my hands, N turned his head round, and saw me on the floor, N came over and got down on both knees, he gently removes my hands away from my face, i'm staying, i know you'd missed me, i'm sorry, N started shedding a tear, i embraced him, he felt warm, i then let go and walked out onto the balcony, it was really cold out, i was shivering, N came out and laid a warm hand on my shoulder, i felt calm. i could feel the soft touch coming from him, my right hand reached up to touch his hand that was placed on my shoulder lovingly, N then put his chin on my other shoulder, causing me to flinch a little, i still had his necklace on, N then left, not saying goodbye to me then, he came over and planted a kiss on the back of my hand, then he said goodbye to me


	22. Touko And N On The Cruise Ship 22

I was all on my own when N left me, it cut me like a knife when he walked out of my life, i never felt so alone before, i loved him forever, it was like we were far apart, i went to the door and shut it, just as i was, a figure was standing in the hallway, this figure had tea green hair with a trucker cap, a black shirt with a white shirt over the top, light brown pants and green trainers, he also had accessories, like his necklace, his two bracelets, and a Menger Sponge, i opened the door, this figure walked in, i stretched out my hands for him, he lifted his hands up and gently took my hands and planted kisses on top, i started to blush, N is that you, yes it's me Touko, you look different, i'm still the same remember, there's some different about you though N, like what Touko, like you've got an evil side, have i, yes, i took a step back, he started walking towards me, i tripped and fell to the floor, N loomed over me and got to the floor starting to pin me down, i called for help but no answer, i shut my eyes and my entire vision went black, N picked me up and walked over to the balcony, when my eyes were open, i though he was going to let me fall, and he did, he threw me overboard, i flung my capsule up in the air revealing Zekrom, i told him to fly down and catch me before i fell, he caught me just before i hit the water, we flew back up to the balcony, i thanked Zekrom for catching me, i slid of his back


	23. Touko And N On The Cruise Ship 23

N why did you throw me overboard, because i wanted you dead, i didn't want to die, i wanted to be alive, how could you, you monster, trying to throw me overboard, well not anymore, Zekrom use Fusion Bolt, quick Reshiram come out and use Fusion Flare, both legendary Pokemon attacked at the same time, causing an explosion, N fell off the ship, i told Zekrom to fly down so i could catch him, N i'm coming hold on, i extended my hand down for N, i grabbed his shirt and pulled him up just in the nick of time before he hit the water, are you ok N, yeah i'm fine what happened though, you fell off the ship so i had to catch you, oh thank you for saving me Touko, no problem N, Zekrom fly us back up, our balcony it's gone, we'll have to get another room Touko, so me and N went to get another room next to May and Zoey, this is it room 105, when we got in, the room was empty, N go back and pack both of our stuff, ok Touko, he went to go back and pack our clothes, when he came back with our luggage, N forgot something else, their son, so he went back to pick up his son, then he came back, and shut the door, Touko i'm back, but no answer, on the wall, he saw a note, it read, if you ever want to see her again then give us your son, oh no Touko got kidnapped, i got to go after her


	24. Touko And N On The Cruise Ship 24

I'll get May to help me again, N knocked on the door, May opened it, hey N what happened, Touko got kidnapped again, oh no we got to rescue her, honey can you look after Zoey for me, sure thing dear, let's go and rescue her N, Touko i'm coming, don't worry, we ran to the basement where she was before, when we got there, N saw Touko tied up, i'm here Touko, N it's you, you came, N ran over and tried to untie me, but one of the guards stopped him, May came over and did the same, hey don't untie me or you'll get stopped, no i won't Touko, hey stop right where you are, May used her fighting skills to get rid of them, while N untied me, i was free and hugged N, he hugged me back, May let's go, i got Touko, we all ran out and back to our rooms, when the guards started chasing us, you guys run, i got this, me and N continued to run, while May still used her fighting skills, May don't, i called out to her, Touko let's go, no i'm not leaving her


	25. Touko And N On The Cruise Ship 25

We have to come on, N please i need to get her, why Touko i don't want you kidnapped, i know you don't but it's the only way, but i have to protect you, i'm not scared though N, May can we go, of course let me just finish this Touko, ok catch up to us soon May, let's go N, we kept running until a guard chased us, Touko take my hand, i ran up to N and took his hand, oh i'm tired of running can we stop N, no we have to keep going, if we don't run some more, then you'll get kidnapped by a guard, here he come's now, Touko get behind me, i got behind N, i need you to keep running without me Touko, can you do that for me, sure N, i ran all the way back to our room, while N blocks off a guard who was going to chase me, hey move, no i don't want you to kidnap her ever again, the guard pushed N out of the way, and started running after me, N started running after the guard who was about to get me, Touko watch out behind you, i couldn't hear N telling me that there was a guard behind me, N ran past the guard, and started to catch up to me, Touko there's a guard behind us, is that true N, yes look, i turned my head around and saw a guard chasing us


	26. Touko And N On The Cruise Ship 26

We kept going, hey where's May, she's still fighting off the guards, we're almost back to our room Touko, quick get in, N locks the door so the guard couldn't get in, i was on my knees exhausted from all that running, N turns the light on, i need a drink N, he went to get Touko a drink, when he came back with the drink of water, the guard banged on the door, i stood up and took a step back, Touko go to the balcony, i ran to the balcony, with nowhere to go, i was trapped, N put down the glass and came out on the balcony, the cold air gently kissed his shirt, N took his shirt off and he put it on me, making me feel warm, oh N your shirt, it feel's so warm, and to make her feel more warmer, N embraced me from behind, i protect you, don't be scared Touko i am here, he whispered, warm air softly blew my earlobe


	27. Touko And N On The Cruise Ship 27

The guard knocks down the door and lunges straight at me, quick get Reshiram out N, Reshiram come out, Reshiram you need to get us outta here, N climbs on first, take my hand Touko, but before she could stretch her hand out, a guard pulled her away from N, help me N, no Touko, N extended his hand for me to take, i couldn't reach his hand, but the ends of our fingertips were touching, i stretched my hand out a little bit more towards N, when we were connected, N pulled me as hard as he could out of the grip i was in, then N pulled me up, Touko hang on to my waist, i put my hands gently around his waist, let's go Reshiram, but before we went off, a guard grabbed my leg, N the guard has got my leg, Reshiram fly us up, i let Zekrom out, Zekrom Fusion Bolt, he fired the attack at the guard, he fell off, taking me with him, N help me, Zekrom go down and get her, he flew down and caught Touko, before she fell in the water, thanks Zekrom for catching me, Zekrom flew her back up so she could get on Reshiram, he's gone now we're safe, we slid off Reshiram and back on the balcony safely, i put Zekrom back in the ball, while N put's Reshiram back in his ball


	28. Touko And N On The Cruise Ship 28

Let's go back inside, i yawned, N i feel tired, can i sleep on you, of course Touko, N sat down and pulled me down, i huddled real close to him, he felt warm, oh N you feel so warm, i fell asleep on his chest, N picked me up and took me to bed, i was already in my pj's, N went into his pj's and got into bed, morning comes, Touko wake up honey, in a minute N, aww come on Touko, ok ok i'm getting up now, morning Touko did you sleep well, no i had a nightmare, what was the nightmare about, it was about a guard chasing me, i'm scared N, i shook nervously, N pulled me into him, rubbing my back softly with his hand, i calmed down, Touko it's okay, we broke apart and he walks away from me, N where are you going, don't go, N stopped, i'm leaving you forever, but why, i need a better life Touko, i'm sorry, N sheds a tear down his cheek, my hand touched his cheek and i used my thumb to gently and softly wipe away the tear that was running down N's cheek, i kept my hand on his cheek, N put's his hand lovingly on top of my hand, he remove's his hand and take's a step forward, my hand slipped away from his cheek, i've gotta go Touko, farewell, N walks out the door, i followed him out the door, he walks down the hallway of the cruise ship, never to return, i fell to my knees and tilted my head down, the brim of my hat was covering my eyes, i then started shedding tear's, N stops and looks at me with guilt


	29. Touko And N On The Cruise Ship 29

What's wrong Touko, you're leaving me, i wish i could stay but i gotta move on, you can't go and leave me, i want you here, ok i'll stay anything for you Touko, oh N you're staying, yes i am Touko, i ran over and embraced him not letting go, N's hand stroked my back gently, i clung to his shirt, tear's spilled down my cheek and on his shirt. N noticed this, i was crying for him to come back, he softly whispered, Touko calm down i'm not gonna leave you, you're not, no i'm not Touko, i'll stay with you forever and ever, N i plan of going away for a while, but why Touko, because i need some alone time, but you can't go, i turned my back on him and walked out onto the balcony, N followed and went round the front of me, he put his hand on my chest and tamed my wild heart, i felt his warm hand pressed gently on my chest, N put his other hand on my back, oh N your so sweet, N turned his back on me so i could touch his hair, your hair it's so soft and light, i gotta go now N, i flung Zekrom's pokeball up in the air revealing him, Zekrom let's go, i climbed on him, Touko will you come back, i'm not sure N, this will be the last goodbye, you won't ever see me again, N reached his hand up to me, i took it gracefully, goodbye N, i'll see you soon sometime, N tilted his head down, i looked at him with guilt, he knew i was going to leave him


	30. Touko And N On The Cruise Ship 30

What's wrong N, you're going to leave me, i'm not gonna leave you N, are you not, no i'll stay with you, i still clutched his hand, feeling the comforting warmness coming from his hand, i slid down from Zekrom and put my hand on his chest, N felt my hand softly pressed against his warm chest, oh Touko will you be soft and gentle onto my chest, of course i will N, my hand left his chest, terrified of my departure, N clutched my hand and kept it against his chest, but not before long, Zekrom screeched at something, what is it buddy, you're screeching because you're sensing someone, Touko you can hear what he is saying, yes i communicate with Pokemon just like you N, you see i'm his heroine and i can communicate with him, but not before long, i laid on the floor and pain started coursing through my body, N ran over and get's down on both knees and lifted my head up, Touko what's the matter, pain is starting to hurt my chest N, he gently laid my head down and put his hand's softly against my chest, i lifted my arm's up towards my head, N felt my underarm's for any pain, i laid on my side, shaking vigorously, Touko you're badly shaking, it's the pain N, it won't stop, is it hurting you Touko, yes it is, i'll take that pain away from you Touko, N laid a soft hand against my side, N i'm afraid this pain is killing me, i need a blanket, i'm so cold, N went to fetch a blanket for my body, when he came back, he put the blanket straight over my body, N put his finger on my cheek, rubbing it up and down gently, i closed my eyes


	31. Touko And N On The Cruise Ship 31

When i opened them again, N was out on the balcony, he turned his head and looked at me, N i need some mashed apple, he went to the kitchen to fetch some mashed fruit, when N came back, he started feeding me some of it, putting the spoon to my mouth, i swallowed some of it, it tasted sweet, feeling better Touko, yes N that mashed fruit did the trick, i was worried you wasn't going to make it, N put his hand on my forehead, you're temperature's gone down a bit, has it N, yes it has, i'm so much better, thanks N, no problem, N stood up and reached his hand down to me, i took it and he pulled me up, i felt a bit weak and wobbly, are you alright Touko, yeah still a bit weak, come i'll carry you to bed, ok N, he picked me up and took me over to our bed, but not before long, someone was knocking on the door, hey N can you get that, Touko it might be a stranger, i don't want you kidnapped, i'll open it anyway, N went to open the door, there standing in the light was a stranger, N took a step back and told Touko to stand behind him, i got out of bed and stood behind N, putting my hands on his shoulders, he won't get to you because i'm protecting you, run to the balcony Touko, it's the only way, i ran to the balcony with nowhere to run, i was trapped, N took steps back towards me but the stranger walked slowly towards N, the stranger reached his hand out at N and placed his hand directly on his chest, moving N outta way, he grabbed my shirt and lifted me up in the air


	32. Touko And N On The Cruise Ship 32

Don't hurt her, put her down, the stranger put me down, i fell to the floor coughing, N ran over and got down on both knees, Touko are you alright, yeah i'm fine N, he hurt me though, i've should've known he was, i went on both knees and turned my back on N, he came behind me and put a gentle hand on my back, i felt his hand softly touching my back, can i lay my head on you gently N, sure you can Touko, i leaned my body towards him and he wrapped his soft and gentle arms around me, i laid my head against his chest gently, N felt so warm when my head was leaning gently against his chest, oh N you're so warm, am i Touko, yes you are, i fell asleep on him, N cradle's me gently back and forth singing me a sweet lullaby, then he picked me up gently and took me to bed quietly, pulling the cover's over me softly, he went into his pj's and climbed into bed with me, turning me around, i huddled against his chest putting my hands on his body, Touko nothing can seperate us, N shut's his eyes, just as he was, a figure loomed over him touching his shoulder, then he went over to Touko's side and loomed over me and put his hand on my shoulder, i could feel a hand touching my shoulder, this figure removed the covers off me, and picked me up, he took me outta here, morning arrives, Touko wake... huh she was here just a minute ago, meanwhile next door, the figure took Touko to his room, tied me up with some rope and taped my mouth, i opened my eyes and found out i wasn't in my room, i was in the figure's room


	33. Touko And N On The Cruise Ship 33

Meanwhile, N was still looking around the room for me, then he went over to the wall beside our bed and put his gentle hand here, Touko don't be scared i'm here, meanwhile Touko could hear N on the other side of the wall, i went over to the wall where he was, N went to get a saw to cut a hole through the wall, when the hole was cut, N slipped his hand through the hole to gently touch my back, i felt his hand softly touching my back, N is that you, yes it's me Touko, i'm here to rescue you, the figure bought me here and tied me up, can you untie me, sure i can Touko, N untie's me, i was free, i couldn't protect you Touko, i'm sorry, N started shedding tears, i put my hand through the hole and laid it on his chest, N felt my hand touching his chest, get me outta here N, i'm scared, don't be Touko i'm here remember, N put's his hand through the hole and touched my chest, i felt his hand touching my chest, the figure came over and dragged me away from N, he reached his hand out to me, but i couldn't reach, the ends of our fingertips touched each other, i stretched my hand out a little bit more for N, he took my hand and pulled me as hard as he could, but no use the figure just pulled me away from him more, let her go, the figure released me, i ran out of the figure's room and back to our room, i opened the door, N i'm here, he hid behind the opened door, came out of his hiding place, walked behind me and put his hand on my shoulder, i felt his hand gently touching my shoulder


	34. Touko And N On The Cruise Ship 34

Don't be scared Touko i'm here , N turned me around so i was facing him, he hugged me and rubbed my back softly, oh N i'm sorry, no your not Touko, why not, because i am, i couldn't protect you, i'm going out on the balcony to enjoy the fresh air, ok Touko, i walk out on the balcony to feel the fresh air again, N followed behind me and laid a gentle hand on my shoulder, i could feel his hand softly touching me, N gently pressed his front against my back making me feel warm and comfy, i still had his necklace on, i looked down at it, it reminded me of him, he crouched down a little and planted soft and gentle kisses making the hairs stand on the back of my neck, making my neck tickle, N stop it tickle's when you do that, does it now Touko, yes it does N, hey i gave you that necklace, did you now, yeah i did Touko, i still held the necklace out to look at, i looked up at the sky and saw a helicopter with a P on the side, hey N look at this, he looked up at the sky and saw a helicopter with a P on the side


	35. Touko And N On The Cruise Ship 35

Touko be careful that's Team Plasma, they're after you, quickly get behind me and put your hands on my back, i got behind him and put my hand's gently on his back, hey look there's N on the ship and who's he hiding, he's hiding a girl, let's get down lower and grab the girl, the helicopter went down lower near the ship, a Plasma member jumped from the helicopter and onto the ship, why are you here for, we came to capture the girl, your not taking Touko, why not, because she's staying here with me, a Plasma member ran round the back of N and grabs Touko, N help he has got me, leave her alone, if you want her then you're going to have to come after us, they put Touko on their helicopter and took off, Touko i'll rescue you no matter what it takes, i'll have you back in my arms, meanwhile on the helicopter, hey let me go, no we won't, i'm not a victim, you look like one, but why capture me just so N rescues me, cause we'll kill him, you can't, why, because i never leave my heart open, i just want to see N again, please let me go, i don't belong here, meanwhile back on the ship, N was having trouble losing the one he loves, Touko i can't believe they got you, they got her, he sat on the bed and looked at the picture containing him and Touko, N started crying because Team Plasma had got her, sobbing his heart out to her, tear's spilled down his cheek and on his shirt, N went out on the balcony and saw a image appearing in the sky, it was Touko, N please save me, you've got what it takes to have me back in your arms, then the image faded out, i've got to save her, i can't let her go


	36. Touko And N On The Cruise Ship 36

Lightning came from nowhere, and it struck N straight in his heart causing him to die, meanwhile the helicopter went back to the ship, letting Touko go, she saw N on the floor, she ran over got on both knees and lifted his head up, N N talk to me N don't die on me now, Touko he said weakly, N what happened, lightning struck my heart, oh N you need to stay alive, i wish i could touko, but i'm afraid this is the end, i started shedding tear's, one of the tear's ran down my cheek and onto N's cheek, then something happened, his eyes quivered, i looked down at him, N lifted his hand up to gently touch my cheek, Touko why are you crying, N i thought i was gonna lose you for a second there, you weren't going to lose me though Touko, i only died for a little while, then you saw me on the floor, N still kept his soft gentle hand on my cheek, he used his thumb to stroke my face so softly and gently, getting rid of tear's that ran down my cheek, i put his head down gently and put both of my hand's softly on his chest, this will just hurt a little so don't move at all, a soft glow was pressed gently on his chest healing him


	37. Touko And N On The Cruise Ship 37

When N was completely healed, he sat up and put his hand softly on my back, i could feel his hand pressed gently against my back, i turned my head to look at him, oh N you're ok, sure am Touko, what happened, you passed out remember, oh that, i was so worried, i was going to lose you, i shook so nervously, my hand were in fists, N's hand slowly reached for my hand, when his hand came to mine, he gently tapped it, i laid on the floor with my head on my arm's, my gentle blue eyes watching him, his gentle green eyes watching me, my eyes twitched, i put my hand on his trouser leg, i stood up and walked to the balcony, N stood up and followed me out, placing his gentle hand on my shoulder, hey Touko i can feel your aura, you can feel my aura N, yes cause it's glowing from your body right now, this aura was as gentle as it could be and it was covering my body, i'm sensing something like a Pokemon is in trouble, maybe it's a Riolu, you quite right Touko, but where is the noise coming from, Touko's aura was getting a bit stronger, she could hear a noise coming from the mountains, my aura was getting stronger because we were near to the mountains, the screaming got louder and it was hurting me, i held my ears to block off the noise, but the noise got so loud it hurt me more because Riolu was dying


	38. Touko And N On The Cruise Ship 38

I fell to my knees, Touko what's the matter, the noise is really loud i can't block my ears and stop it, i screamed at the top of my lungs because of the noise, i stood up and stumbled back into N, he stretched out his arms and caught me gently around the waist when the noise was the loudest i could hear, it just won't stop, N looked down at me in pain, it just hurts me to be around here, i know Touko we'll get out of here soon, N's gentle arms still held me round the waist, it's hurting me more just to hear a Riolu die, there goes that noise again N, it won't stop hurting me, i started feeling tear's running down my cheek, i just wanted to cry right into N's shirt, i'm in pain N, it has to stop, i know Touko, N turned me around, hugged me tightly and rubbed my back gently, trying to make me feel a lot better and calmer, shh Touko it's going to be fine, his gentle words soothed me a little, trying to make me feel comforting, just his arms softly and gently wrapped around my body,


	39. Touko And N On The Cruise Ship 39

I just wanted to put my hand's on his arm's, can i put my hands on your arms N, of course Touko, i lifted my hands up towards his arms and softly placed them there, making him flinch a little, i heard a crumbling noise coming from inside me, it was my heart, my heart was dying out and beginning to break, N my heart is breaking, he came round the front and placed a hand on my chest where my heart is, Touko your heart it's cracking, it hurt's me in pain, just to listen to my heart break apart, i fell backwards on the floor, Touko are you alright, but no response was coming from me, N got down on both knee's and started crying, his tears fell off his cheek and landed on my skin, N's tear's made it's way inside of me, directly touching my heart, then something healed me from the inside, my heart was healing itself, my eye's slowly opened itself, N looks down at me and put's gentle hand's softly on my chest, seeing me so alive, your ok Touko, N what happened, your heart broke out, my tear's gently healed your heart, i was worried about you, i thought that you were going to pass out like that, i had enough strength to lift my hand up and gently touch his cheek, he could feel my hand touching his cheek, N lovingly put his hand atop my hand that was softly holding his cheek, we found each other again


	40. Touko And N On The Cruise Ship 40

I sat up and put my hand's gently on N's warm back, he could feel my soft and gentle hand's slowly touching his warm back, N turned his head round to look at me, feeling healthy Touko, yes N i'm feeling healthy as i could be, i tried standing up but i fell backwards, N's hand's caught me gently by my sides and tried lifting me up, but it was no use, N stood up and softly took my hand, he tried to pull me up, i stood up completely with the help of N, i walked out on the balcony and leaned on the railing, N followed behind me and put a hand gently on my shoulder, i could feel him softly touching my shoulder, my cheek's blushed a little, N couldn't see my cheek's blush though, when his front was softly touching my back really close, N wrapped his gentle arm's round my waist, i felt warm when he was really close to me gently, i called my Mom on the X- transceiver while N kept his body really close to me, hey Mom it's me Touko, oh hey sweetie who's behind you, N's standing behind me right now softly wrapping his arm's around me trying to give my back a cuddle, he really like's me Mom, oh doe's he now, is he there, yeah he is, hey N my Mom want's to talk to you, i moved out of the way so N could talk to my Mom on the x- transceiver, i held my wrist out to him, N gently slipped off the X- transceiver on my arm and held it up to his face, hello Whitlea, hi N i hope your looking after my daughter, i sure am Whitlea, oh good, Touko stay out of trouble, will do Mom, see you later you two, bye Mom, i softly grabbed the X- transceiver from N's gentle hand and i put it back on my wrist but couldn't, N it won't go back on my wrist, here let me help you out, N took the video watch from me and softly slipped it back on my wrist


	41. Touko And N On The Cruise Ship 41

There it's back on your wrist now Touko, thank's N for helping me with that, i carefully untied N's necklace which was around my neck and put it back around N, my finger's brushed his neck causing him to feel a tickle coming from me, but not before long, my aura started glowing again, causing some more loud noises, i tried to block my ears from the noise, i fell to my knee's, Touko what's the matter now, it's the noises they're getting too loud for my ears, i stood up and stumbled forwards into N, he caught me in his arm's gently and held me protectively, N's soft arm's held me protectively around my back, it hurt's me N, i know Touko don't be scared i'm here, i'll protect you, N's gentle words soothed me, making me feel calmer, his hand rubbed my back softly, let's get inside, then you can sleep on me Touko, N sat down and pulled me down, i leaned my body close to him, N wrapped his arm's around me, laying my head gently against his chest


	42. Touko And N On The Cruise Ship 42

N felt warm when i was pressed really close to his chest gently, oh N you feel so warm and gentle when i'm really close to you, am i Touko, yes N you are, when N sung a sweet and gentle lullaby i lightly shut my eyes a little, i closed my eyes and fell asleep against his soft warm chest gently, he picked me up and took me to bed, he got into his pj's and climbed into bed with me, i felt a bit hot, i have a temperature, N felt my forehead, Touko your hot, do you want me to open the balcony door, yes N would you open it, N went to open the balcony door, then climbed back into bed, when something huge came into our room, N sat up in bed and looked at the thing that came in their room, he slowly went over and poked it, it moved with the touch of his fingers, it crawled on their bed and jumped up and down, N turned the light on and saw a Galvantula, Touko there's a electric spider on our bed, i sat up and looked at it, i screamed and ran over to N, who held me protectively, N how did it get in, well maybe i must of left the door open, i felt scared about Galvantula coming in here, i started crying, N noticed this and held me really close to him, shh Touko don't be frightened, i felt calm after that, Galvantula jumped down from our bed and fell flat on our floor, it must of hurt itself


	43. Touko And N On The Cruise Ship 43

N slowly walked over to Galvantula and got on both knee's, he tenderly stretched his hand out towards Galvantula, don't worry i won't hurt you, N softly placed his gentle hand on Galvantula's fur, there now i don't bite, Galvantula planted it's chin softly and gently on N's hand, now you need to be bandaged up, Touko i might need some bandage's, of course N, Touko went to get some bandage's for N, when i came back with the bandage's, i passed them softly to N, Galvantula tell me where it hurt's, N felt around for the bruise on Galvantula, doe's it hurt here, Galvantula let's out a cry, the bruise is hurting it N, ok now time to bandage you up, N placed the bandage gently on Galvantula, do you belong with someone, N placed his hand on Galvantula's fur and closed his eyes, _yes i belong with one of the subway masters, _what one Galvantula_, the white one_, oh so you belong with Emmet, _yes but i snucked aboard this ship_, oh that's a shame you must miss him right,_ yes i do N,_ _i was a little joltik when he first got me,_ don't worry we'll get you back to Emmet in no time, _thank you Touko and N,_ no problem Galvantula, meanwhile in Nimbasa City, Emmet was having problems losing his Galvantula, Ingo my Galvantula's gone, Emmet don't worry we'll find him, Ingo placed a soft gloved hand gently on Emmet's shoulder, Emmet lifted his gloved hand's up to his face and started crying, it's so hard to say goodbye to Galvantula, Ingo softly removes Emmet's hands away from his face, i know Emmet but we'll get him back, meanwhile back in our room


	44. Touko And N On The Cruise Ship 44

Me and N were worried about Emmet losing his Galvantula, i got an idea N, why don't we call out Zekrom and Reshiram to take Galvantula back to Emmet, good thinking Touko, Zekrom come out and Reshiram you come out too, i want you both to take Galvantula back to Emmet ok, Galvantula climb on, he climbed on both the Legendaries, they took off with Galvantula on their back's, i call Emmet and tell him they're on their way, i called Emmet on my video watch, hey Emmet, hi Touko what's up, run outside Galvantula's on his way, you sure Touko, yes i'm sure, Emmet could hear both the Legendaries not too far away, he wandered outside and looked up at the sky, there on the back's on both the Legendaries was Galvantula, they swooped down in front of Emmet, thank you both for bringing Galvantula back to me, Emmet hugged Galvantula, oh how he missed him, i got to tell Ingo the good news, both the Legendaries were on their way back to Touko and N, i wandered out on the balcony and saw Zekrom and Reshiram coming back, hey N look they're back, he came out and saw them, N gently touched my shoulder with his hand


	45. Touko And N On The Cruise Ship 45

I went back inside and collapsed on the floor, N turned his head round, walked over to me, got down on both knee's and gently lifted my head up, oh no Touko, what happened, i'm in pain N, i laid on my side, shaking badly, N laid a comforting hand gently on the side of me, it hurt's me, i can't stop it, pain coursed through my body as it became more painful, i screamed as loud as i could, pain's trying to pull me apart, but i can't be pulled apart by pain, shh i'm here Touko i won't go anywhere, N's gentle words were comforting to me, N rubbed his warm hand side by side softly and gently against my side, trying to calm me down, i know it hurt's you Touko, but try to hold on, i turned my body on my back, N placed a soft gentle hand against my chest and it was comforting, it's like N was healing me and he was, i had enough strength to rub N's hand softly which was placed on my chest, N looked down at me, he took his cap off and placed it on my chest, i wish i would hold you in my arm's again Touko, i wish i would take the pain away from you Touko, N placed his face in the crooks of my chest, i gently open my eyes a little, N what happened i said weakly, Touko, N looked at me, i sat up and huddled real close to N, i laid my head softly against his chest, N looked down at me, i need a blanket N, he took the blanket of the bed and put it over my body, he gently wrapped his arm's around me, making me feel warm, oh N your so warm


	46. Touko And N On The Cruise Ship 46

Am i Touko, yes your making feel so warm, well let me make you warm some more, come into my arms Touko, i went into his protective arms and wrapped them gently around my body, making me feel warmer, i felt like N was protecting me from a stranger, i couldn't of have met another guy like him, i leaned my body forward and N put's a hand gently on my back, i felt his hand softly touching my back, N leant forward and whispered in my ear, don't be scared Touko i'm right behind you, his voice was so gentle, N leant forward again and planted kisses gently on the back of my neck, i felt soft lips on the back of my neck, i walked out on the balcony, N followed me, the cold air kissed his shirt gently, i was cold, N took his shirt off and softly put it on me, relishing his gentle warmth coming from the shirt, N came up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist, then aura surrounded me and N, is it safe for aura to surround us N, yes it is safe, actually this aura is so gentle when it surrounds us, will there be any noises N, no of course not, the aura's acting like a shield, it's protecting us, i heard a voice in the distance, it got so loud that it hurt my ears, what's wrong Touko, someone's calling my name, i felt a pang of pain, it hurt's me, then aura lifted me up in the air, Touko where are you going, i don't know, N please pull me back down, N grabbed my leg and began pulling me down, i floated down to the ground, then a light glowed on our balcony, what is that N, i'm not sure let's get a closer look, we got closer and saw a fairy, this fairy flew up to my shoulder, it then flew to N's hand, he stretched out his hand so the fairy could stand, the fairy walked on his arm to his sleeve, then the fairy flew to his back, it lifted the wand and tapped his back, then he turned into a fairy, i stretched my hand out for N to fly on, his tiny hands stroked my arm


	47. Touko And N On The Cruise Ship 47

The fairy tapped the wand on N making him human, i stumbled backwards, N walked towards me, got down on both knee's an laid his soft gentle hand on my shoulder, i started crying, Touko it's ok, don't be frightened i'm here, his soft gentle word's comforted me, N gently put a hand on my cheek, he was so soft and gentle, i walked back in and fell to the floor in pain, N turned his head, walked slowly over to me, got down on both knee's and picked me up soft and gently, oh no Touko what happened, pain started to hurt me N, i turned to my side, shaking nervously, N placed his gentle hand on my side, you have got to stay strong Touko, i don't wanna lose you, it hurt's me so much though N, i know Touko but just get better, will you rub my side softly, N gently rubs my side with his soft hand, i wanted to scream at the top of my lungs, it only hurt's when i breathe, shh Touko calm down, don't be afraid, i'm going to stay with you here, the pain is killing me slowly and softly, N everything in my body is dying, N put's his hand on my chest, the fairy came over and saw me on the floor, the fairy landed on my chest, the fairy went up to N's ear and whispered i can heal Touko when i glow brightly, you can heal her, Touko the fairy said it is going to heal you, the fairy went back on my chest, heal her back to life, it's killng her slowly, the fairy glowed brightly, gently healing the inside of my body, N stared in awe, then the light faded, my eye's slowly opened


	48. Touko And N On The Cruise Ship 48

Touko are you ok, N what happened, everything in your body started dying out, the fairy healed you, i'm glad your better, i thought i was going to lose you there, N placed a soft gentle hand on my chest, Touko don't scare me like that, i'm sorry N, tear's started shedding down my cheek, oh Touko don't get upset now, i'm here, i'm not going anywhere, N placed his soft hand on my cheek, using his thumb to gently wipe away the tear's, i used my hand's to grab his hand and lift it up to my mouth planting a soft kiss, i stood up and walked out to the balcony leaning my arm's against the railing, N came out behind me and put his hand softly on my back, i felt his hand gently touching my back, it look's nice at night doesn't it N, sure doe's Touko, come i'll let you lay on me again if you want, N and i went inside, he sat down and pulled me down, i leaned my body into him, N wrapped his arm's around me, he felt so warm when i'm huddled softly right near him, oh N your so warm when i'm huddled gently right near you, am i Touko, yes N your so warm, i know what i'll sing you a gentle lullaby hopefully that will get you to sleep, N gently sang a lullaby to me and rocking me softly making my eye's close slowly and lightly falling asleep on his chest, N picked me up and took me to bed and pulled the cover over me, he softly sung the last of the lullaby to me, N got into his pj's and climbed into bed


	49. Touko And N On The Cruise Ship 49

Morning arrives, wake up Touko, N i had pain, when it hurt me, you sure Touko, yes it did N, i walked out onto the balcony, N followed behind me and put his hand softly on my shoulder, go and get into your adventure gear Touko, ok N i will, when i was getting into my adventure gear, the pain was slowly starting to surround my body and it hurt's, i fell to the floor, N turned his head round to look at me, he slowly walked over to me, got down on both knee's and softly picked my head up, Touko what happened, pain's hurting me N, i can't stop it, Touko i will gently take the pain away from you, please it's slowly damaging my body more, N placed his soft hand's against my chest, feeling the warm gentle touch from his hand's, i wanted to scream from the top of my lung's, it only hurt's when i breathe, shh Touko don't be afraid i'm here, i'll stay with you, i can't believe your dying, everything's falling apart inside my body, stay strong Touko, don't die on me now, N i can't hold myself together, the pain is killing me softly and gently tearing my body apart, i wanted to cry cause of the pain that's hurting me, i laid on my side, shaking nervously, N placed his hand gently on my side, he looked down at me in pain, i started to fade out a little, Touko your fading out on me, i looked at my transparent hand's, i nearly disappeared, N i'm disappearing, Touko don't disappear on me, it was too late i disappeared, little specks of light floated around N, those's speck's of light was me, i was gently surrounding N, i can get her back, N put the quilt on the floor, all the speck's of light formed my shape on the quilt, it made an outline of me, the last thing that needed to bring me back to life was N's tears, N took tears from his eye and gently laid it on my outline, i started getting colour back, my eye's were still closed, i slowly opened them a little, miss you so much Touko, N softly picked me up and gently held me in a cuddle, miss you too N, but what happened to me N, you started fading out, my tears healed you


	50. Touko And N On The Cruise Ship 50

I sat up and put my hand softly on N's back, N turned his head, Touko your better, go and get the rest of your adventure gear on, ok N, i'm done, N came over and put his hand on my cap, i walked out on the balcony leaning my arm's against the railing, N followed behind me and put both his hands gently on my cheeks, i could feel his touch, the wind got so heavy that it blew my cap off my head, N i'll never get my cap back now, yes you will, just watch, Reshiram come out and get Touko's cap, Reshiram managed to get my cap back, thanks Reshiram return, Reshiram flew away from the red beam that aimed at him, Reshiram why, Touko it won't listen to me, then if Reshiram won't listen to you then i can calm Reshiram down for you, i got on Reshiram's back, trying to talk to it softly, Reshiram you need to listen to N, please go back in the Pokeball, do it for N, your such a good Pokemon to him, i know your mad, but please listen to N, i gently rubbed Reshiram's side, getting it to calm down and listen to N, i jumped off, N get it back in the Pokeball now that i've calmed it down, will you go back in the Pokeball for me now Reshiram, N lifted the Pokeball straight at Reshiram, waiting for a response, Reshiram nodded, a red beam shot out of N's Pokeball, returning it, N it's not safe out here, but it was too late, lightning came out of nowhere and it was striking me and N right in the heart, we fell backwards on the floor, i extended my hand towards him, N used the last of his strength to take my hand


	51. Touko And N On The Cruise Ship 51

I only survived, i stood up and looked down at N in pain, i got down on both knee's and put my hand gently on his chest, N are you ok, Touko lightning struck our hearts but you only survived, you have to heal me, if you don't then i'll fade away from you and you'll never see me again, i wanted to bury my face on N's chest, i started crying, tear's fell off my cheek's and on his chest, N softly rubbed my arm with his gentle hand, i looked down at N's hand that gently rubbed my arm, his soft gentle hand then went for my lap, N rubbed my lap gently with his soft hand, he smiled at me a little, then his face fell and his breathing was getting worse, N don't leave me, Touko i'm sorry, his hand made it's way on top of mine, i could feel my hand being lifted off the ground, N brought my hand to his mouth and planted a light gentle kiss on top, his eye's were beginning to close, N you have to wake up, but it was no use, his heart stopped working, my video watch, i can ring May, she heard her video watch ringing, May picked it up and answered, hey Touko, May it's N, there's something wrong with him, i can't get him to wake up, i'll come over hold on, ok May, she knocked on the door and Touko opened it, May could see N behind me, oh god there is something wrong with him, thanks for ringing me Touko, if i wasn't here then N would be in a dangerous condition, May got down on her knee's and put her hand on his forehead


	52. Touko And N On The Cruise Ship 52

N must of had a catastrophic collapse, is his heart working Touko, no it just stopped, i'm afraid i need to phone the paramedic to take him to the hospital, May what if he doesn't make it through, if he doesn't make it through then they might have to bury his body, i'm going with him, Touko you can't, but he is my husband, i have to be there for him, ok Touko you can go and be with him, May rung the paramedic, they're on their way, oh good, they came and loaded N on a stretcher, excuse me can you tell me your name Miss, my name is Touko Harmonia and i'm his wife, please let me come, i'm afraid not Miss Harmonia, but he is my husband and i have to be there for him, oh alright you can come, i hopped onto the helicopter, N slowly opened his eye's and looked at me, Touko where are we going, we're taking you to the hospital, Mr Harmonia i believe you've had catastrophic collapse am i correct, why yes i have had it ever since i was a little child, is catastrophic collapse a worse condition, it's not that worse, when we got to the hospital, they had to run N into the emergency room, i ran to N's side, clutching his gentle hand tightly, N you're going to be ok, should i wait out here, you can come in if you want, ok, i walked into the emergency room and watched them numming N's hand with the cream and giving him some medicine, placing a needle through his hand, he was laying there fast asleep while they fixed him up, then they took him to ward ten, i followed them all the way to ward ten, i was so happy that he made it through, oh N i was so worried, he outstretched his arms for a cuddle, i went to him and N wrapped his arm's around me, Touko i'm fine


	53. Touko And N On The Cruise Ship 53

Mr Harmonia you can go home now, we walked out of the hospital, i called out Zekrom to take us back, i climbed on, N climbed on after me, hang on softly to my waist N, but my hand's are still healing, if you don't then you'll fall off, N wraps his arms gently round my waist, let's go Zekrom, N shuffled closer to me and gently put's his face on my back, he think's my back was a pillow, you ok back there, N softly fell asleep on my back, it must of made him feel so tired, when we got back, i slid down from Zekrom with N still clinging onto my waist, i had to carry him to bed that way, taking him to bed wasn't going to be easy, i needed help, i called May on my video watch, hey May i need help, on my way Touko, May come's in and helped me with N, getting N on our bed with the help of May was easy, thanks May, no problem Touko, she waved to me and walked back to her room, i waved back to May, not knowing N put his hand on my back, i turned my head and looked at him, N slowly open's his eyes and looks at me, Touko i'm feeling so much better, he said softly, N i'm glad, i nuzzled my head on his chest, i laid down with my leg's on the floor, i shut my eyes while N softly rubs my back with his gentle hand, N will you be ok, yes Touko i will, great N, i'm feeling very tired, i'm going to get my pj's on, ok Touko, while i was getting into my pj's, my legs felt very tired, i soon fell to the floor, Touko are you ok, yeah i might need help with standing, N gets out of bed and walks over to me, he extended his hand down towards me, take my hand Touko, i'll pull you up, i took his hand softly and he pulled me up


	54. Touko And N On The Cruise Ship 54

Yes Touko i will, that's great N, i stood up and walked onto the balcony leaning my arm's against the railing, N came out and put his hand on my shoulder, i heard a voice coming from the mountain's, i felt my body glowing, it was aura, my eye's started glowing blue, Touko are you alright, no response, i turned around and faced N, aura started to lift me up in the air, N's hand slipped off my shoulder, i was heading to the mountain's, N tried grabbing my leg's and pulling me down, but it was no use, aura was getting stronger and stronger, finally he let go, N called out Reshiram to bring me back here, Reshiram bring Touko back here and make sure she doesn't attack you, he flew up towards me, when i saw him, i started attacking, Reshiram got hit by me and went down, N stared in awe when i attacked, he pulled out a Pokeball to return Reshiram, when N returned it, i used the power of aura to lift N's Pokeball towards me, but before that happened, i saw a great big fireball shooting towards me, i tried dodging it but i couldn't move, i shook violently, it crashed right into me and i fell backwards, N ran right to the edge of the balcony and saw me falling towards the water, Touko no, i went under and drowned myself, my eye's were shut tightly, i couldn't hear N calling my name, he jumped right off the balcony and hit the water at great speed, N swam down towards me and caught my arm, he swam me back up to the surface and started coughing, N lost Reshiram's Pokeball in the process, he saw something big and blue come up towards us with N's Pokeball on it's back, it was Wailord, will you get us back to that ship, _hop on you two_, we climbed up on Wailord, my Pokeball, thanks, _no problem_


	55. Touko And N On The Cruise Ship 55

Wailord swam us back to the ship, i was still unconscious from drowning, i started coughing up water, Touko are you ok, my eye's started to open a little, i could make out the blurred figure of N, what happened, you started drowning, i had to swim down and bring you back up to surface, what are we on, we're on a Wailord, it's going to take us back to the ship that we we're on, oh cool, i know right, when we got back, we thanked Wailord for bringing us back, we went back into our room, the floor gave way underneath my feet, i tried holding on to the edge, but i slipped, then a hand grabbed my hand, it was N, hang on Touko, he tried pulling me up, but i felt my hand slipping, N i can't hold on any longer, i'm going to fall, before that happened, i passed him my X- transceiver, take good care of that N, don't let go of it whatever you do, i won't Touko, N i love you, i love you too Touko, with that i fell down to the basement, dropping a thousand feet, then i hit the ground hard, i woke up with shock, i screamed, it woke N up, Touko why are you screaming, i just had a bad dream about the floor giving way, you sure Touko, yes N i did, it was so scary, i started shaking, tear's formed in my eye's, oh Touko, N held me tight, shh i'm here, i can't believe i had a bad dream, it's ok, N gently placed his hands in my hair and ruffled it softly, making me calm down, we broke away afterwards


	56. Touko And N On The Cruise Ship 56

I walked out on the balcony resting my arm's against the railing, N came out and put's his hand on my back, i relished his warm touch, N stayed outside, while i went back in and sat on my bed, brushing my hair and getting into my pj's, i got into bed and shut my eye's, it was before long, N got into his pj's and quietly climbed into bed and turning me around, i huddled into him, morning comes, rays of sunlight shone through the balcony door and on our floor, wake up Touko, later ok, N lightly rubbed his hand against my cheek, oh N your up already, yes i am Touko, oh i wonder if Paul is awake, N would you check on him for me, of course Touko, N got out of bed and went to check on our son, i also got out of bed and headed to the kitchen, but before i did, i heard N call my name, telling me to come and see our son, oh god i hope he is breathing, i ran towards N, is he dead N, no of course not Touko he is breathing, oh good Paul wake up, he opened his eyes a little to look up at his parents, Paul stretched his little arm's up in the air, N picked him up and held him close in his arm's, he looked down at Paul


	57. Touko And N On The Cruise Ship 57

Who fiddled with his father's necklace, he gave a happy little giggle, i walked back into the kitchen, resting my hands on the worktop, and leaning my head down, a rat came out of nowhere and bit my hand, i screamed in pain that N heard me, he ran over to see if i was alright, N checked my hand, there sitting on top was punctured wounds, my hand was bleeding badly, i held my hand close to my body, N pulled my hand softly towards the sink, he turned on the cold tap, and put my hand right under it, when my hand clashed with the cold water it stung, i flinched a little, N's arm were so close to my arm, with my free hand, i clutched onto his soft arm gently, when my hand stopped bleeding, N got something to dry it off with, now Touko i'm going to put a bandage on it, N wrapped the bandage around my hand, covering it completely, there it should heal, thanks N, no problem Touko, i need to ask you a question N, go ahead Touko ask away, can we get pets, i knew you were going to say that, well ok if that is what you want, then i'll get them for you, yay thanks N, i ran over and hugged him, but it'll have to be a surprise Touko, shall i go and get them now, yes N, ok be right back, N went to the nearest pet shop, and bought a cat and a dog, when he came back


	58. Touko And N On The Cruise Ship 58

I heard noises, Touko open your eye's now, i opened my eye's, there right in front of me was the pets, oh N they're so cute, i knew you wanted them, i went down on both knee's and they licked my face, i also bought supplies for them, in case they get hungry or thirsty, Touko go ahead and name them anything you want, thought of any names, i know what i can name them N, what, Ash and Dawn, good thinking Touko, if that's what you want to call them, fine by me, i ran over to the bed, Ash come here, up come on up, he jumped on our bed, good boy, i stroked him, when N came over and sat on the bed, Ash went to N and laid on his lap, time for bed Touko, it's late, but N i'm not tired, i walked out on the balcony, Dawn followed me and rubbed her head against my leg, what is it girl, you hungry, Dawn meowed in response, come on then, Ash dinner, he heard me and ran over, they dug in to they're food, wow they're so hungry N, just watching them eat makes me hungry myself, do you want dinner now, yes N, what do you want Touko, i will cook tonight, what about pasta, good choice, i was going to choose that myself, then pasta it is, N went to the kitchen to cook us both dinner, when it was ready, he called me over, i went over to the dining table and ate, when i finished eating, i went out on the balcony resting my arm's on the railing, N came out and laid a hand on my shoulder, i felt a hand on my shoulder


	59. Touko And N On The Cruise Ship 59

Touko are you ok, yeah i'm fine N, i walked back in and fell to the floor in pain, N turned his head and looked at me, he walked slowly towards me, got down on both knee's and lifted my head up, Touko what happened, i'm in pain N, you have to heal me, i laid on my side shaking vigorously, N gently placed a hand on my side, i felt a hand softly touching my side, N rubbed my side with his soft and gentle hand, i closed my eyes while he was doing it, when he was finished, i opened my eyes, Touko your ok, i sure am but N what happened, pain started slowly surrounding your body, but i healed you, i was so worried, i sat up and walked out on the balcony, N came out and went to my side, he reached for my hand when i wasn't looking, i felt a hand grasped my hand, it's really nice out here at night isn't it N, yeah your right Touko, i gazed up at the night sky, squeezing N's hand tightly, here Touko i got something for you, N went down on one knee, pulled out a box, Touko will you make me the happiest man in Unova and marry me, my eyes twitched, yes N i will, he put the ring on my finger, i started feeling a bit cold, N took his shirt off and put it on me, making me warmer, i relished the warm gentle touch, i walked back in, before that happened, a huge wall came down behind me, trapping me, N i can't get out, N heard me on the other side of the wall, Touko what happened, a wall came down, dividing you and me


	60. Touko And N On The Cruise Ship 60

N get me outta here, i'm so scared, N walked over to the wall and placed his hand on there, Touko don't be scared i'm here, i put my hand where N's was, i was banging my hand against the wall, trying to get to him, but it was no use, i fell to my knee's, there was no way i was going to get to him, then all of a sudden, the wall started melting, all the cement fell on my back, i got enclosed in all of it, then all of the cement dried out, it was really hard and solid, i couldn't see or hear N, it was dark, i felt scared more, i heard myself cracking apart, N i'm starting to break apart, Touko i'm gonna try to break the cement, hold still, i held very still, but i cracked apart some more, N please don't break the cement, but why Touko, if you do then i'll break apart with it, but i gotta get you outta there, no don't, but it was too late, N already broke the cement, taking me with it, i was gone, Touko no, N searched everywhere for me, but found nothing, no single trace of me, N started crying, oh how he wished, he didn't break the cement in the first place, how he would listen to Touko, then something happened, a glow appeared in the middle, there was a hole, N peered over the hole, and saw me, Touko are you ok, yeah N i'm fine, i'm gonna get you outta there, so hold on, ok N, he went to get some rope, flinging it over the hole, i grabbed onto it and N pulled me up


	61. Touko And N On The Cruise Ship 61

I thanked N for getting me outta there, look at the mess it made on our floor, we'll clean it up don't worry, but how it's too much, well we'll do it step by step, ok N, when everything was cleared, i went out on the balcony, watching the Pidove's go by, one Pidove was heading straight for me, and started attacking, N help me, this Pidove is attacking me, it kept pecking me everywhere, i took a step back, N ran in front of me, protecting me from Pidove, but then he got attacked, no N get back into the room, but what about you Touko, don't worry about me i'll be fine, come out Tepig and use Flamethrower, Tepig shot a Flamethrower straight at Pidove causing it to faint, now go Pokeball, yay i got a Pidove, N i caught a Pidove, that's great Touko, what would you name the Pidove though, i'll name it Pato, that's a good name, now Pato come out, welcome to the team Pato, i'm gonna let Pato out for a bit, Pato flew to N's shoulder, Pato really likes you N, i'm sure it does, Pato come here, Pato flew off N's shoulder and onto my shoulder, good boy Pato, oh N here's my team, my team contains, Pato, Tepig, Lillipup, Pikachu, Minccino, Zekrom, i got many more, wow you must collect a lot, yeah i sure do, i went to every single Region and caught all the pokemon in the world, including X and Y Pokemon, i got the rest of the gang at the lab, you must show me Touko, oh i will, come with me, i followed Touko to the lab, when we got there the whole lab was teaming with Pokemon from every Region, hey everybody i bought a friend


	62. Touko And N On The Cruise Ship 62

All of my friends came up to us, you see N, they come from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and all the other Regions, the boat going to Sinnoh is leaving, i repeat the boat going to Sinnoh is leaving, quick N we have to catch that boat, Zekrom come out, Zekrom will you take us to the boat, it nodded, N climbed on first, he reached his hand down, i took his hand and he pulled me up, i hooked my arms around his waist, clutching onto him tightly, he told Zekrom to take off, Zekrom took off, we could see the boat up ahead, just pulling away from the dock, Zekrom hover over the boat, Touko trust me, i'm gonna put Zekrom back in the Pokeball, then we land on the boat, i nodded hoping the plan would work, i felt the need to hold N's hand, i stumbled sideways, falling off Zekrom, N didn't know where i was, then he saw me falling towards the boat, i reached up desperately clinging to thin air, N help, but no answer, Touko i'm coming, i heard him on Zekrom, Zekrom flew underneath me, N tried to grab my hand, i nearly touched his hand, when the winds did all it could to keep us far apart, N i can't reach your hand, come on just a little more Touko, i tried again, nearly touching his hand, just to feel his soft skin against mine, the ends of our fingers were touching each other, take my hand Touko, i grabbed his hand and he pulled me up onto Zekrom, feeling his skin in my hand, Touko i got you, N i'm sorry, no your not Touko, i couldn't save you in time, but N you have, i wrapped my arms around his gentle waist


	63. Touko And N On The Cruise Ship 63

We then headed back to the cruise. N there's something i need to tell you. Touko said sadly tilting her head down so that her hat covered her eyes. What is it that you want to tell me Touko. N said turning his head to look at my sad face. What happens if we never see each other. Touko said sadly. I mean if we're far apart. Touko don't say that I'm still here I'll never leave you. N said. Touko shuffled closer to N's back. Oh N you're so warm. Touko said sweetly. N flinched to Touko's gentle touch. We're almost back at the cruise now Touko. N said. I'm so tired though N. Touko said still resting on N's back. Ok you can sleep on me. N said. Touko rests her head against N's back. But before she could. Something was following them from behind. Huh am i seeing things. Touko thought. Touko what ever is the matter. N said. Something's following us. Touko said. Zekrom stop right where you are. N said. Zekrom stopped in mid air. Also the thing stopped at the same time. I don't think we can get away from it. Touko said hanging onto N and feeling a bit scared. Touko shook vigorously. Touko come to the front of me. N said guiding Touko to the front of him. Touko can you sit down for me. N said getting Touko to sit down in front of him. I sat down and i shuffled closer to N's chest. He was able to wrap his arms around my body. He places his soft lips gently against the skin of my neck. I felt soft gentle lips brushing against my neck. It made my heart flutter. I melded into the soft gentle kiss. I'm so cold N. Touko said shivering. N took his shirt off and put it on me. It was so warm. It made me feel so very warm. His shirt was so very soft and gentle. feeling warm now Touko. N said. Yes and I'm so very sleepy. Touko said with a big yawn. Would you like to sleep on me Touko. N said patting his chest for me to sleep on. Would i. Touko said leaning her head against his chest. She began to close her eyes and sleep against his chest. We finally arrived back at the cruise. The good thing was that our room was still there. N slid down from Zekrom still holding me. He returned him back into the Pokeball. N took me over to the bed and laid me down gently.


	64. Touko And N On The Cruise Ship 64

He clambered into bed. Turning me around. He took hold of me. Pulling me closer to him so i was against his chest. I finally woke up to a beautiful morning. N loomed over me and whispered straight in my ear. Touko are you ok. Yeah i'm fine N. Touko said. N began singing a lullaby to Touko. Hush now don't you be afraid. I promise you i'll always stay. I'll never be that far away. I'm right here with you. N finished singing a lullaby. Oh N what a gentle lullaby. Touko said with a blush on her cheeks. Your welcome Touko. N said. N what will happen if I'm far apart from you? Touko said with her hat covering her eyes. Touko sheds a tear. Then the tear runs down her cheek. N lifted her hat away from her face. He then places his hands on both of her cheeks. She could feel hands cradling her cheeks. N what are you doing. Touko said standing up and then walking over to the balcony resting my arms on the railing. N walks over and places his hand over my shoulder. N we're torn apart aren't we? Touko also said. No we're not torn apart Touko. N said keeping his hand on my shoulder. N I think we should stay in a hotel room instead. Touko said. No it's too expensive Touko. N said. Oh ok. Touko said. I walked back in and sat on my bed with my head tilted down. N walks over and just stands there. I flung my arms around his waist and started crying. Touko what ever is the matter. N said holding Touko in his arms. I'm fine N. Touko said walking back in and falling to the floor in pain. Touko what happened are you ok. N said lifting my head up. Pain is hurting me N I can't stop it. Touko said clutching her stomach. I lay on my side shaking vigorously. Please take the pain away from me N. Touko said. I'll try Touko promise. N said placing his gentle hand on my side. He softly rubs my side making the pain go away. N that feels so nice keep doing it. Touko said feeling his hand touching her side. Feeling better now Touko. N said. Yes N I'm feeling better now thanks to you. Touko said.


End file.
